


Cover art for "More Than All The World (The Werewolf's Tale)"

by avictoriangirl



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Art, Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for an absolutely wonderful fic by one of the loveliest people I know. ♥</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/45833041079/oh-hai-im-back-with-yet-another-erik-charles">Also on tumblr</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover art for "More Than All The World (The Werewolf's Tale)"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [More Than All The World (The Werewolf's Tale)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/544752) by [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity). 




End file.
